


Dans l'azur du ciel

by LunaQueen



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [OS] Mary Poppins avait promis aux enfants Banks de ne pas revenir, et elle était une femme de parole. Mais elle n'avait rien promis à Winifred.
Relationships: Winifred Banks/Mary Poppins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Dans l'azur du ciel

La maison était incroyablement calme depuis le départ de Mary Poppins. 

Trop calme. 

Cela plaisait beaucoup à Monsieur Banks, qui savourait plus que jamais cette paix retrouvée, au grand détriment de son épouse. En effet, cette dernière s'était laissé convaincre d'abandonner ces activités de suffragette et donc passait désormais tout son temps entre les quatre murs de leur foyer silencieux. Il y avait bien les habituels coups de canon à huit heures le matin et à dix-huit heures l'après-midi de l'amiral Boom, comme un métronome réglant son existence, mais entre les deux, elle était seule. Désespérément seule. 

Semblable à n'importe quelle autre femme de sa condition et de son temps. Alors qu'elle avait justement tout fait pour y échapper, pour se sortir de là, pour ne pas tomber dans cette spirale infernale de l'ennui et de la soumission. Elle s'était battue pour des droits, des choix, qu'elle se sentait légitime d'obtenir. En vain, semblait-il.

Elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, se rendre à un travail, peu importait lequel, juste une distraction qui l'aurait sortie de son quotidien morne. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs donné l'illusion avec toutes ces manifestations, ces réunions, ces banderoles, ces tracts, ces slogans. Tous ces cris poussés et toutes ces larmes versées. Elle y avait cru, n'avait probablement pas été loin du but, mais tout s'était effondré. 

Son mari lui avait expliqué combien cette cause était vouée à l'échec et combien elle perdait son temps, combien elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir ainsi, combien il l'aimait et combien il lui en serait reconnaissant de passer plus de temps avec les enfants. À la maison. Où il la savait en sécurité. 

Et elle avait accepté. Parce que, sur le moment, son discours lui avait paru parfaitement pertinent et un profond sentiment de honte l'avait envahie. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de jouer aux révolutionnaires. Elle était une épouse, une mère de famille, et il était temps qu'elle endosse ses rôles comme il se devait. Avait-elle réellement son mot à dire là-dedans ?

Winifred baissa les yeux sur le carton qu'elle était en train de remplir. Toutes ses écharpes de suffragette, les vestiges d'une lutte qu'elle n'aurait même pas tenue jusqu'au bout, qu'elle aurait lâchement abandonnée, qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être jamais dû commencer.

On était dimanche, il était un peu plus de onze heures et cette journée ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre journée désormais. George avait décidé d'emmener les enfants au parc, avec leur cerf-volant, et madame Banks avait prétexté un mal de crâne carabiné pour échapper à cette sortie. Elle n'avait plus le goût de passer du temps en famille. Avant, elle aimait cela, car elle pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment avec Jane et Michael, qu'elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, avec toutes ses réunions et ses planifications de manifestations. Mais, à présent, elle était constamment avec eux, du matin au soir. Du soir au matin. Elle passait chaque minute de sa vie en leur compagnie. Elle en était contente, bien sûr, mais tout cela n'avait définitivement plus la même magie qu'auparavant. 

Son mari n'avait pas insisté et ils étaient tous partis, chantonnant, souriant, dansant. Et son sourire avait disparu avec eux.

Une larme tomba et dessina un rond parfait sur le carton.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir laissé derrière moi une femme aussi triste.

La mère de famille sursauta et se tourna vers la voix, qu'elle n'eut pas conscience de connaître tant elle fut surprise de la présence d'autrui sous son toit alors qu'elle se pensait seule. Tant elle fut surprise de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade tandis que les yeux de son vis-à-vis brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

— Mary Poppins ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes... vous êtes revenue ? Oh ! les enfants sont sortis avec leur père...

— Je ne suis pas ici pour les enfants, la coupa-t-elle fermement. Je leur ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

— Pourtant..., murmura Winifred, soudain à bout de souffle, vous êtes bel et bien là.

Il lui était difficile d'ignorer le pincement qui serrait son cœur et le faisait s'agiter comme un grelot dans sa poitrine.

— Je leur ai promis à eux, pas à vous, précisa la nurse dans un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, comment se portent-ils ?

— Très bien ! Ils... vous ont beaucoup réclamée et parlent encore beaucoup de vous, mais ils sont plus sages que jamais. Ils m'ont même appris ce mot... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, il vient de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait ! Mais il n'est à utiliser que si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, il n'est pas question de l'employer à tort et à travers.

La blonde se contenta d'acquiescer, toute tristesse envolée à présent. Cela avait toujours été la plus puissante magie de Mary Poppins ; rendre le monde autour d'elle un peu plus joyeux. Faire disparaître la peine, les soucis. Les larmes. Peut-être, oui, peut-être avait-elle réellement emmené les enfants dans un beau pays en sautant simplement dans un dessin, peut-être avait-elle réellement gagné une course de chevaux de bois, peut-être avait-elle réellement rangé leur chambre en un claquement de doigts. Mais une chose était certaine, elle apportait _réellement_ du baume au cœur. 

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, marmonna la nurse en se penchant vers la mère de famille et en l'examinant de plus près.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que c'était ce sourire que j'avais laissé sur votre visage avant de partir, répondit-elle, malicieuse, à nouveau.

Winifred rit doucement, ses pommettes virant au rose, avant de détourner la tête, le regard de Mary lui brûlant la peau. Cette dernière, néanmoins, attrapa son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle était à peine plus grande qu'elle, mais il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait toucher le ciel tant elle se sentait petite devant elle. Tant son assurance, sa confiance en elle et son impertinence étaient exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour elle-même, et ce qu'elle avait été, au final, incapable d'avoir. Parce qu'il y avait des femmes comme elle. Et des femmes comme Mary Poppins. Et cela avait été pure folie de croire qu'elle aurait pu changer de catégorie.

— Voilà qu'il repart. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans votre charmante tête, mais cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Parce que, quoi que ce soit, cela fait fuir votre sourire. 

— Vous y tenez beaucoup, à ce sourire, répliqua Winifred d'une voix chancelante.

— Oh ! je ne tiens pas qu'au sourire.

Du bout des doigts, elle traça la courbe de ses lèvres, ses yeux les dévorant, impudiques, insolents, avant qu'ils ne replongent dans ceux de la blonde. Qui sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Et son cœur cesser de battre.

— À sa propriétaire aussi.

Semblable à un déclencheur, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette phrase pour se mettre en mouvement, Winifred combla la distance entre elles, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la bouche vermeille de son ancienne nurse. Une main agrippa sa nuque et la rapprocha un peu plus, tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Cela ressemblait à un coup de canon de l'amiral Boom, mais en cent fois plus puissant. Les papillons dans son estomac se mirent à virevolter furieusement et migrèrent partout sous sa peau, lui déclenchant la chair de poule et des frissons incontrôlables. C'était comme tomber d'une falaise encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais s'écraser sur le sol. Être constamment en chute libre, au-dessus des nuages. Être en danger et en sécurité à la fois. Parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour la tenir. Pour la retenir. 

Quelqu'un pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais, évidemment, cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, aussi elles se séparèrent, sans toutefois s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. 

— Voilà qui est mieux. 

— Bien mieux, confirma Winifred en souriant.

— Est-ce que je peux repartir maintenant ?

— Allez-vous revenir ?

La nurse plissa les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir.

— Peut-être. Si j'ai le droit au même accueil.

Elle déposa encore un rapide baiser sur sa bouche avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de relâcher sa taille. Une brise froide caressa la nuque de Winifred alors qu'elle observait l'autre femme remettre son chapeau et son manteau correctement à travers le miroir de l'entrée, lui jetant de petits regards en coin. 

— Oh une dernière chose, finit-elle par lancer au-dessus de son épaule.

La mère de famille la dévisagea, suspendue à ses lèvres, suspendue à ses prochains mots, qui semblaient se faire désirer, qui semblaient vouloir déterminer de sa capacité à respirer ou non.

— N'abandonnez pas, conseilla-t-elle en désignant le carton. Vous y êtes presque.

Et, sur ce, elle s'en alla. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Exactement comme la première fois, songea Winifred. Elle venait de disparaître dans l'azur du ciel, emportant avec elle tout son mystère, tout son charme et toute son impétuosité, mais elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pourrait revenir, un jour très prochain.

Lorsque George et les enfants rentrèrent de leur promenade au parc, le carton était vide et les affaires de la suffragette, soigneusement remises à leur place. Là où elles auraient toujours dû être. Là où elles resteraient toujours, à partir de maintenant. 

Dès le lendemain, elle retourna à ses réunions, non sans jeter un regard entendu vers le ciel qui, il lui sembla, lui adressa un clin d'œil en retour. 


End file.
